boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fundraiser
"The Fundraiser" is the seventh episode of the third season of the Adult Swim original series The Boondocks. Watch this episode http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B003RY87BU Episode At the start of the episode, Riley Freeman talks about his love and appreciation of gangster movies, specifically Scarface (though the movie is not mentioned by name). As he watches the credits roll in the living room, Grandad walks in and tells him to go do something constructive with his time. Riley asks for an allowance but Grandad firmly refuses. The doorbell rings and Grandad answers it to find Jazmine, who is selling candy for the school fundraiser. After Robert Freeman buys some and leaves, Riley asks her how she got him (Granddad) to buy candy and she mentions the school fundraiser. RIley is confused at first but then he remembers hearing about it and why he wasn't doing it. "What's the point of makin' money if you can't keep any of it?" he argues before Jazmine leaves. Later, Grandad chastises Riley again for hanging out at home to which Riley again asks for an allowance. Grandad refuses again and tells him to take out the trash. After taking it outside, he spots Jazmine selling candy to a neighbor and talks to her. That's when he gets the idea to start a fundraiser of his own. He recruits Jazmine, Cindy McPhearson and Ed Wuncler III to help him get his new business up and running. When he tells Huey Freeman about his idea, Huey asks if he knows how it ends in the movies. Riley points out that having watched them all, he knows the mistakes that were made and will not make them himself. Huey is about to explain the only possible outcome for his idea when Riley cuts him off, saying he wants to be surprised this time. Huey then hands him a bulletproof vest saying he'll need it. Later, Riley explains how he does business. Recruiting the kids at school, he monopolizes the fundraising market in Woodcrest. Those who don't join up with him are quickly snuffed out. It doesn't take long before Riley's Fund-Raiser attracts the attention of World's Ultimate Chocolates. They move in on Woodcrest in a bid to stop Riley's Business. The goons attack candy stands set up around Woodcrest but when they try to approach Cindy, she chases them off. When one of their top sellers is delivered to the headquarters after having been dipped in chocolate, Riley agrees to shut down the business. Upon arriving at the hotel suite he rented, Riley (along with Cindy and Ed Wuncler III) are confronted by the CEO of World's Ultimate Chocolates. He's come personally to take over the business and tells Riley he'll be allowed to keep 10% of what he makes. Riley blows him off with a series of F*ck you's before real gangsters enter the room! The boss shoots the Candy CEO in the forehead before explaining the reason for the visit is because people are too busy buying candy to buy drugs. As if things couldn't get any worse, the FBI and the DEA burst into the room and all hell breaks loose. Riley and Cindy duck behind a sofa while Ed joins the firefight. He is quickly knocked out when a stray bullet hits his chain and ricochets him into the wall. Later, Riley goes to Jazmine to find she gave away all they money they made to PETA. At home, Riley returns the bulletproof vest to Huey, who is surprised to see a bullet firmly lodged in it. As the episode ends, Riley is approached by a man asking him if he's still selling chocolate. Remembering everything that had happened throughout the episode, he flashes the camera a grin. Trivia Main Article: The Fundraiser/Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 3